Usually handles are applied to the wrapping materials on the outside of a bundle or a wrapped article. The article is usually applied to a shrink heat bundle as a pack of 12 or 24 plastic bottles. The handle is usually glued on the outside of the pack. The term article will be used to mean a single article as well as collection of articles such as collection of bottles. The adhesion of the glued handles to the wrapping material can be affected by heat and dryness of heat shrunk film and the quality of the glue. These handles have a tendency to delaminate as the load increases.